


Burnout

by NinPotato



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Hallucinations, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinPotato/pseuds/NinPotato
Summary: Ren had never acted like this before, not even when near an omega in heat.In fact, Hux could distinctly remember a time when Lieutenant Mitaka’s heat had unfortunately coincided with Ren’s return from a planetside operation.  Hux was safe as he always remembered to take his suppressants each month. Kylo Ren, however, did not.  Mitaka had been unable to resist the strong, virile scent of an unsuppressed alpha nearby and had gotten a bit handsy.  Ren hadn’t reacted well - he’d nearly strangled the lieutenant to death before Hux intervened.He couldn’t possibly understand how easily Ren had rejected the omega’s attention.  That kind of restraint was something to be envied.  The suppressants always gave Hux a terrible migraine, so he wouldn’t miss them if he suddenly found himself no longer requiring them.The carcinoula couldn’t possibly have triggered this, so what had?  More importantly, why had Ren come to him in this state?  He should’ve gone to the Med center first - or if he was truly desperate, to some random omega.  Not Hux.





	Burnout

**Author's Note:**

> For the KyluxXOXO 2018 Summer Fest
> 
> Week 2: Heat | First Times | High

Starkiller Base, the very culmination of his career, was gone.  Years of planning, designing, gathering, engineering, testing, and _more planning_ before it was finally finished - and then, just like that, it was destroyed.  All of his hard work and patience wasted as it fell apart, collapsing in on itself like a dying star.

Hux had thought - had hoped, that for just once in his life, something would work out as planned.  Starkiller was to be the project that would make all his previous failures worth it, or at the very least, appear less damning.  Instead, it had been tacked onto an already lengthy list of failed projects and operations, easily the most condemning of them all.

If there was ever a time when Hux felt that his father may have been right about him, it was then.

Hux was anxiously pacing about his quarters, fearing the inevitable summons from Supreme Leader Snoke before he came to the conclusion that there truly was no way the situation could be any worse.  In fact, he’d consider himself lucky if Snoke didn’t have him executed on the spot.

Anxiety soon made way for resignation, and Hux collapsed onto his couch.  

There was nothing that could be done.  Hux would be dead at thirty-four, crowning achievement nullified and with nothing to show for all his hard work but the ice-blue couch he sat upon and some expensive brandy.  He had no mate nor any offspring to carry his name.

At the thought, Hux remembered his stash of carcinoula cigars.

Desperate for the sweet relief they so often provided, Hux hopped back onto his feet and made for the bedroom.  He rummaged through every drawer, every cabinet, and every other container, his hands growing more frantic and uncoordinated the more it became apparent that the cigars were not where Hux had thought.  

They had to be somewhere.  Hux knew he still had some left - plenty, actually.  He’d been so busy with Starkiller, so ready for the end of The New Republic that he’d never even thought of lighting a cigar since he was given the go-ahead to proceed with the plans.  Unless someone had broken in and taken them (as if), they were hidden somewhere Hux wasn’t thinking of.

He stood there for just a few minutes, contemplating among the mess he’d unintentionally made in his search before it came to him.  

Quickly, Hux fell to his knees before his dresser, reaching underneath to try and feel for the panel.  It was ridiculous, really. No one besides the occasional cleaning droid or two ever entered his quarters without permission, and it wasn’t like they made a habit of going through his things.  The cigars weren’t technically illegal and droids had no way of using such a thing, so it wouldn’t even be a problem if Hux left them out in the open. And yet, there they were - ejected from a secret compartment, only accessible once one found the panel on the underside of the dresser and pressed it in.

Hux heaved a sigh of relief. There were nearly a dozen cigars left.  Each tended to last him about half an hour, which meant he could very well shirk his responsibilities and skip the next shift in favor of getting well and truly high.  If he was lucky, he’d manage to burn through enough of them to trigger the hallucinations and would continue to get them until his inevitable punishment at the hands of the Supreme Leader.  His mind could end up so disconnected from reality that he may not even feel the blade - may not even really _be there_ for his own execution.

Suddenly optimistic, Hux lit one of the cigars and crawled back into bed.  

With most every other substance one could smoke, Hux preferred to do so outside while standing or walking.  With the carcinoula cigars, however, Hux found they were most enjoyable with a hand shoved down his pants, quickly bringing himself to full hardness.

As it was, the carcinoula plant of Laryonx had multiple other uses: as part of a tonic, as a hearty spice, and even as an aphrodisiac.  When combined with a couple other ingredients and smoked, it could cause additional side effects similar to those of an omega in heat. It didn’t matter even if one was a beta or an alpha - if one smoked enough carcinoula cigars, the urgent need to fuck would soon present itself.  

Hux had discovered this by pure accident many years ago, while he was still a Major stationed on Laryonx itself.  The system was a very convenient location nestled just between two major supply routes and the planet itself had a rich, nearly untouched mineral cache.  The Order pounced at the opportunity, quickly setting up a large mining operation and a temporary base there.

At first, Hux had been glad for a change of pace.  He was incredibly busy for the first few months, but things began to calm down after the base was completed and the mines started to dry out, to the point that Hux found himself with an unprecedented amount of free time.  He had no real hobbies outside of work and only required so much sleep, so he eventually became bored and decided to do a bit of exploring outside the base.

The natives didn’t seem to mind The First Order’s presence at their doorstep - they were actually open to the idea of trade with them, and so Hux procured many assorted goods one couldn’t find elsewhere, including a few carcinoula cigars.  He’d never engaged in that sort of recreational activity before and was eager to try it. The smoke itself was thick and acrid, easy to choke on, but the high was nothing short of incredible.

Hux had felt his muscles relax like they never had before, so much that he became aware of just how tense they normally were.  His mind relaxed too; every worry, every responsibility, and every bit of self-doubt faded away as he ascended. It was like he had become someone else altogether, and he couldn’t get enough of it.  In fact, Hux had run all the way back to the vendor to buy more before he’d even gone through the first batch. The vendor hadn’t mentioned anything about limiting himself, hadn’t looked at him strangely when he’d returned, so Hux hadn’t considered the possibility of smoking too much.

Once he’d smoked at least five cigars, one right after the other, the additional effects started to kick in.   By that point though, Hux was too far gone to feel anything resembling worry or apprehension. He had thought nothing of the sudden hunger pangs, despite having recently eaten.  He hadn’t minded the increased body temperature either - not even when he started to sweat. It was the incredible sensitivity to touch that had finally caught his attention.

Hux didn’t masturbate often - he was normally so busy that any free time he had was spent sleeping.  What with the way even a light drag of a fingertip over his nipple had him squirming, it would have been a waste not to.  And so he had gotten completely naked - another rarity - before getting himself off to his fantasy of being someone else.  

In this fantasy, Hux was not an alpha but an omega - some other alpha’s treasured mate.  His heat would have come at an unfortunate time: his alpha wouldn’t be around - still at work, perhaps.  Hux would be left to fend for himself for hours, desperate enough to consider rutting against every nearby surface he could smell his mate on but refraining from doing so as he knew it would upset them.  He would do no more than stroke himself as he lay in their shared bed all hot and bothered, patiently awaiting his mate’s return.

When they did, they would get straight to business: using Hux the same way they would an inanimate sex toy until they’d had their fill.  When they were finished, they’d change their tune, showering Hux with affection and whispering sweet nothings in his ear as they drifted asleep, still tied together.

It was just a fantasy.  Hux didn’t really wish he was an omega - no sane person did.  Omegas were treated like lesser beings for their orientation and were seen as no more than walking incubators.  They were often bought and sold like property, their value determined by how fertile they were or how many times they’d given birth.  Hux certainly didn’t envy them their position in society.

What he did envy, however, was the distinct lack of expectations and responsibilities placed upon them.  There was just something about the idea of not being expected to do anything besides get pregnant and give birth once or twice a year.  It meant there was an obscene amount of time left over for...well, _anything._

If he were an omega, Hux would have plenty of time to develop real hobbies.  He could relax or even sleep all day if he wanted. Maybe, if his mate allowed it, he could even spend some time establishing meaningful human relationships, of which he was seriously lacking.  

Most enticing, however, was the thought of never being called a failure.

Since Hux was young, his father had taken every opportunity to belittle him.  He told Hux he was a worthless, weak alpha - that something was wrong with him because he wasn’t like all the others.  He was too timid, thin as a slip of paper, and he had more in common with the betas than the alphas. He was always disappointing and he lacked the qualities which so often denoted alphas as natural-born leaders.  Overall, he was a failure.

Hux had spent nearly his entire life trying to prove his father wrong.  He had developed and honed all the qualities his father accused him of lacking.  He had spent nearly every possible moment improving himself and preparing for the future.  He had worked harder than all the other alphas combined, and yet…

It was only because of the carcinoula that Hux was able to evaluate these feelings so calmly.

Even on top of his previous anxiety, these worries floated around harmlessly in his mind.  He did lose the erection, however. It didn’t really matter. After all, there were still plenty of cigars to go through before the “fun” truly started.  In the meantime, he could add more to his fantasy, maybe manage to get it back up again. 

Actually, what if this fantasy version of himself wasn’t an omega?

What if he was just himself, being led to the chopping block and just seconds from death.  He wouldn’t be asked for his last words, and he’d be glad for it. He wouldn’t have anything prepared, just wanted to get things over with.  At the last second, his executioner would be shot dead. Chaos would erupt as someone tall and reasonably attractive whisked him away, declaring their love for him and taking him to some previously unheard-of planet where the wine flowed like water.

Upon reaching this planet, he would be shocked to learn that his savior was in fact _royalty._  After giving him an extensive tour of the place, his savior would ask for his hand in marriage.  Hux would argue that he couldn’t possibly accept the offer - it was all happening too fast, and they were both alphas.  It just wasn’t meant to be. His savior would disagree, would tell Hux that he would make a better mate than any omega ever would if he only accepted the proposal.  Charmed, Hux would concede his defeat. They would get married immediately, and their wedding night would turn out just as Hux had fantasized for so long.

Then officially recognized as royalty, Hux would be pampered and spoiled.  He’d have plenty of opportunities to try only the best food and drink, to see the best performances, and to receive the best massages.  Perhaps his mate would be his masseur, lovingly massaging out all the kinks until Hux was fully relaxed and pliant before fucking him on the table.

And then, suddenly, it was like Hux was really there.  Not at the spa, but in his mate’s luxurious bed. He was fully naked, lying on his back and languidly stroking his cock while he waited for his mate to return.  Looking around, Hux was amazed by the detail of the room his mind had conjured.

There was a floor-to-ceiling window framed by heavy red curtains on the left side, and a set of double doors leading to a spacious-looking balcony on the right.  The walls were adorned with what appeared to be medals, perhaps awarded to his fantasy mate for their prior accomplishments. The room as a whole was very red, but Hux wasn’t complaining - red was his favorite color after all.  There was also some kind of incense burning, it seemed, though he could only smell carcinoula.

Without warning, there was a loud noise on the other side of the door, startling Hux into releasing his slowly leaking cock.

“...Is that you, darling?”  Hux called, fully immersed in the fantasy.

 There was no response.

 An alarm went off in the back of his mind, but Hux ignored it.  He shuffled back a bit closer to the headboard, rearranging the pillows behind him until he was comfortably propped up before returning his attention back to his cock.  He let his eyes drift closed as he gradually increased the speed of his hand, focusing on the sensation and nothing else. When he started to get close, he slowed to a stop.  He took a few deep breaths before opening his eyes -

...and there was Kylo Ren, hunched over at the foot of his _real_ bed with teeth bared, blood oozing from a wide gash across his face as well as various other sources.  He was shaking, clenching and unclenching his fists at his side as he stared down at Hux, eyes wild and dangerous.  Hungry.

Fearing for his life, Hux dove out of bed perhaps a bit too quickly.  He tripped over himself, stumbling onto his hands and knees as Ren approached, speaking some sort of garbled nonsense.  As Hux scrambled to get away, Ren grabbed him by the ankle. Hux flipped over onto his back and aimed a hard kick at Ren’s nether regions.  He missed but was released anyways.

Hux ran out of the room as Ren shouted something unintelligible.  What should’ve been the living area, however, had transformed into a regal drawing room of sorts?  Disoriented, Hux froze on the spot. It had to be a hallucination; Hux was still in his own quarters onboard the Finalizer.  Perhaps the Kylo Ren from earlier was no more than a figment of his imagination as well. Hux was beginning to think it was indeed possible to smoke too much carcinoula.

Those thoughts were interrupted as Hux was suddenly lifted into the air by some unseen force.

“What the hell-”  Hux tried to struggle, but was largely unable to move.  “Ren?!”

His surroundings began to change around him, shifting nauseatingly between the normal living area and various other rooms of unknown purpose.  If it continued for much longer, Hux was sure he was going to vomit. He squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as possible, silently willing the hallucinations to end.  Eventually, the floating sensation came to a stop as he was dropped onto what he could only assume was the couch. Something brushed his cheek and Hux gasped at the unexpected contact, skin still incredibly sensitive.  

 “Can I touch you?” Someone asked, seemingly from far away.

 Hux didn’t respond at first, confused and afraid to open his eyes.  Someone combed their fingers through his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.  A soft moan escaped him as they traced the shell of his ear. Hux nodded his consent, and then those hands were all over him - massaging his shoulders, rubbing his sides, tweaking his nipples.  

Hux was a squirming, panting mess by the time they reached his cock.  They worked quickly, pausing only to smear a bit of pre-come before continuing.  Hux was close, so close that he nearly screamed at the loss of contact when they abruptly ended their ministrations, resting their hands on his hips.  

At the feeling of their hot breath against the head of his cock, Hux’s eyes flew open almost of their own volition.

It was undoubtedly Kylo Ren again, face hovering mere centimeters above his cock.  Hux flinched and Ren looked up at him. At second glance, the bloody gash Hux thought he’d seen earlier was no more than a thin scar cutting through Ren’s eyebrow and down across his cheek, and he didn’t appear to be bleeding from anywhere else.  He was breathing heavily and his eyes were dark with a very different kind of hunger from before.

“Are you...real?”  Hux asked him.

Ren frowned at the question. “What do you mean?”

“You’re actually here right now, in my quarters, just about to suck my cock?”

Ren’s frown deepened.  He sat back, allowing Hux to pull his legs up closer to the rest of his body, creating some space between them on the couch.  Hux’s head was throbbing, but his mind felt reasonably clear. He was uncomfortably aware of his own nudity and of Ren’s heated gaze wandering his body from head to toe.  He tried to stand but Ren lunged forward, gently pushing him back down with a hand against his chest.

“Wait!”

“I’m not - it’s the carcinoula!”  Hux tried to explain. “I’m not an omega!”

Ren shook his head.  “I know that. Have known, I mean.  That’s not -”

“Let me up, then!”  Hux demanded.

Ren merely blinked at him.  With his face so close, Hux could see how flushed it was.  Ren’s pupils were blown wide and his forehead was dotted with beads of sweat.  It almost looked like…

“Are you rutting?” Hux asked, concerned.  Surely it wasn’t a reaction to his carcinoula-induced symptoms.  But then, Hux had never seen Ren in such a state. Ren had never acted like this before, not even when near an omega in heat.  

In fact, Hux could distinctly remember a time when Lieutenant Mitaka’s heat had unfortunately coincided with Ren’s return from a planetside operation.  Hux was safe as he always remembered to take his suppressants each month. Kylo Ren, however, did not. Mitaka had been unable to resist the strong, virile scent of an unsuppressed alpha nearby and had gotten a bit handsy.  Ren hadn’t reacted well - he’d nearly strangled the lieutenant to death before Hux intervened.

He couldn’t possibly understand how easily Ren had rejected the omega’s attention.  That kind of restraint was something to be envied. The suppressants always gave Hux a terrible migraine, so he wouldn’t miss them if he suddenly found himself no longer requiring them.

The carcinoula couldn’t possibly have triggered this, so what had?  More importantly, why had Ren come to him in this state? He should’ve gone to the Med center first - or if he was truly desperate, to some random omega.  Not Hux.

“Don’t know...yeah, I guess.”  Ren murmured, breaking Hux out of his reverie. “You smell good.”

“That’s enough, Ren.  Move,” Hux demanded.

Ren leaned in closer, his breath tickling the place between Hux’s neck and shoulder as he whispered, “Please.”

“Please _what_ , Ren?”  

Ren whined, shifting closer until there was no longer any space between them before draping himself over Hux, effectively pinning him to the couch.

“Please,” Ren whispered again, directly in Hux’s ear this time.

Hux sighed.  “We can’t, Ren.  We’re both alphas.  This doesn’t make any sense!”

Ren drew back enough to look him in the eyes.  “So?”

Hux couldn’t believe his ears.  “ _So?_  This is wrong, Ren!  You need -”

“You,” Ren interrupted.  “Only you, Hux. I don’t need an _omega._ ”

Hux shuddered involuntarily.  That phrase was remarkably similar to the one so commonly repeated by his fantasy mate.  This whole situation was dangerously close to _becoming_ his fantasy, in fact.  One crucial fact was the only real distinction: if Hux allowed this to continue, they’d be right back where they’d started by the next day - constantly at each other’s throats.  There would be no affection, no confessions, no sweet nothings whispered in his ear.

It would be unbearable.

Hux laughed to conceal his inner turmoil.  “As if I’d ever let you fuck me.”

“Why not?”

“Be-because,” Hux stuttered.  “Look, Ren. I don’t need a reason.  I just don’t want to!”

It was apparent that Ren didn’t believe him.  “Give me one reason, one _real_ reason besides ‘we’re both alphas’ and I swear I’ll leave you alone.”

Why?  Why was he making things so difficult?  Was this some new form of punishment?

“I don’t feel like it right now.”

Ren’s eyes narrowed.  “Don’t lie. You were desperate for it just a few minutes ago...until you opened your eyes.”  Ren’s shoulders slumped as he came to a realization. “It’s my face, isn’t it?”

_No, your face is fine,_ Hux wanted to say.  He kept quiet, hoping Ren would convince himself that it was the reason he so wanted.  Hux needed to get away before he gave in to temptation as his resolve was starting to waver.

Ren traced the outline of his scar for a minute, contemplating.

“No, that’s not it.”

“It’s because we hate each other!”  Hux blurted out, perhaps a bit more forcefully than was necessary.

Ren’s eyes widened at the outburst.  He looked away from Hux then, tilting his head down so Hux couldn’t see his face.

“If I were someone else - if we’d met some other way,” he muttered, “would you still insist it was wrong?  Because we’re both alphas?”

His tone was different.  It set Hux on edge, though he couldn’t pinpoint why.  Something wet dripped onto his stomach, and then his resolved shattered into a million pieces at the realization that Ren was, in fact, _crying_.

“Ren,” Hux spoke softly, “You’re acting strange.  What’s gotten into you?”

He brushed Ren’s hair out of his face as best he could, but it fell right back into place.  Ren remained silent, shoulders trembling for some time before he spoke again.

“I don’t hate you.  I never did.”

What?

Ren looked up at him again, eyes red and brimming with unshed tears.  “Snoke said it too. That it’s wrong, I mean.”

“When?  Did you speak to him earlier?”

Ren shook his head.  “No. He said it when we first met.  When he introduced us.”

“Why would he say that?”  

“Because he.  Hux, I... ” Ren stammered.  “I love you.”

Just like that, the world slowed to a stop.  Hux replayed those three words in his mind again and again, but they didn’t seem any more real than the first time.

“I fell in love with you at first sight.  Snoke noticed, and he told me it was wrong.  He sent omega after omega to my chambers, hoping they could somehow _fix me._  It didn’t work, but he couldn’t stand the thought of me pining for another alpha.”  Ren stopped to catch his breath. “He _wanted_ me to hate you - wanted us to hate each other, but instead I hated myself.  Hated myself for being a broken alpha, for not wanting to breed an omega, for getting excited whenever you directed so much as a fake smile towards me.”  

It was too much at once.  Hux’s heart was pounding, but he could give no proper response.  His lifetime fantasy was unfolding right before his very eyes, and yet he had nothing to say.

“So,” Ren continued, leaning closer until Hux could feel his breath against his lips, “yes or no?”

“Yes,” Hux sighed, and then Ren’s lips crashed against his own.

It wasn’t something Hux had much experience with.  Thankfully, Ren seemed to know exactly what he was doing: tonguing Hux’s bottom lip until he opened his mouth almost by instinct, granting Ren full access.  Hux moaned at the feeling of their tongues sliding against each other, to which Ren responded with his own. It could have been minutes or hours before they finally parted.  

Hux took a moment to catch his breath before speaking.

“I want your knot.”  

“Fuck yes,” Ren growled, standing from the couch in order to divest himself of his clothes.  First he removed his belt; then came his outer robes, tunic, and pants. Strangely enough, he wasn’t wearing any underwear and must have been barefoot since he first came in.

Without warning, Ren bent over and gathered Hux into his arms.  He carried him bridal style back into the bedroom, then dumped him unceremoniously onto the bed.

“How do you want it?” Ren asked.

Hux rolled over and pushed himself up onto his knees.  “Like this.”

Ren grunted an affirmation, then asked, “Lube?”   

Hux gestured vaguely in the direction of his dresser.  He heard Ren rummaging through his drawers for a bit before he heard him curse under his breath.  

“Everything alright over there?”

“Great, really.  Thanks for asking.” Kylo muttered.

Hux felt the mattress dip underneath him as Ren crawled onto it, positioning himself behind him.  He waited anxiously as Ren slicked his fingers, then tossed the bottle of lube up next to him when he was done with it.

The forefinger Ren used to circle his asshole was cold, and Hux shivered involuntarily.  Ren mumbled an apology before pushing that finger into him. It felt surprisingly less intrusive than Hux had expected it would - good, even.  He leaned back into it as Kylo, sensing little resistance, pressed in a bit further. He drew it back out before pressing in again even further, repeating the motion a few more times until he had a steady rhythm going.

“Think you’re ready for another one?” Ren asked.

Hux nodded, momentarily forgetting that Ren couldn’t see.  “Yeah, give me ano - ah!”

Ren had crooked his finger, focusing his attention on a particularly sensitive spot.  

“You sure?” he asked.

“Yes, now hurry up!  I’d like your cock inside me before the day’s over, if possible.”

Ren removed the first finger completely before adding a second.  It was a bit of a stretch, but Hux really was getting impatient. It was ridiculous, but Hux almost felt like he’d been living his fantasy all along - like Ren was the mate he’d been expecting for all those years.

Hux groaned when Ren’s fingers brushed against that spot again.  His arms were growing tired so he leaned forward and lay them flat on the bed, resting his head on them and arching his back.

Ren grabbed a handful of his left asscheek with his free hand.  

“Fuck, Hux.  You’re gorgeous like this.”

Hux felt himself blush.  He let out a rather undignified yelp when Ren slapped his ass out of nowhere, but his embarrassment didn’t last long.

Ren ran his hand across Hux’s lower back and up towards his shoulders.  He’d already lost the high from the cigars as well as the heightened sensitivity that came with it, but Hux found he didn’t care.  Ren’s touch still felt amazing.

Before long, Ren pulled his fingers back out again.  Hux watched with amusement as the bottle of lube near his face floated up and away, presumably into Ren’s hands again.  He heard the cap snap open and the telltale sound of Ren slicking his fingers again, and then the bottle was floating back into view again.

“I’m giving you three now,” Ren said.  “Let me know if it’s too much.”

_As if,_ Hux thought.  

...except he definitely felt the stretch this time.  Hux groaned, imagining what it would be like to come from Ren’s fingers alone.  He was beginning to think he may actually do so when Ren finally removed them.

“Ok.”  Ren reached for the lube again.  “I think you can handle four now.”

Hux raised himself up just enough to turn back towards Ren.

“What?!”

Ren laughed.  “I’m just kidding.  Even I’m not _that_ big.”

Hux felt himself blush at the sight of Ren slicking his rather well-proportioned cock instead of his fingers.  Gods forbid, if something interrupted them before Hux could get the full effect of Ren’s length inside him - well, he’d be pretty upset.

Hux relaxed back into his previous position as Ren lined himself up.  He felt Ren rub his cock along the crack of his ass a few times, stalling.  

“Ren, I swear on my mother’s grave, if you don’t - _Ohhh._ ”

Ren pushed in slowly, and Hux immediately forgot what he’d been complaining about.  Even after taking three of Ren’s fingers, the stretch burned a bit, but the drag was delicious.  Every time Hux thought that had to be the end of it there was still more, stretching him even further.

After what felt like ages, Ren finally bottomed out with a groan.

The urge to grab his own cock was a tempting one, but Hux restrained himself; he wanted to come from Ren’s cock, mouth, or hands - not his own.  Heat pooled in his gut, and for once, Hux didn’t complain as Ren gave him time to adjust. In fact, he was suddenly grateful for how slowly things were proceeding.  He wasn’t sure he’d be able to last very long, and with the way Ren was panting behind him, digging his fingers into Hux’s hips so hard it was sure to leave marks, he probably wouldn’t last long either.

Hux moaned softly when Ren moved.  He fucked into him with a few slow, shallow thrusts - not what Hux wanted at that particular moment.  He opened his mouth to complain again, but then Ren slammed into him so hard the bed creaked, and all Hux could get out was a strangled cry.  After that, Ren set a punishing pace, holding nothing back.

Hux was _definitely_ going to be sore later, but he wouldn’t regret it one bit.

Countless noises escaped his throat, all of them embarrassing, Hux was sure - but they were mostly drowned out by the obscene slapping of skin on skin.

In the more traditional form of his fantasy (the one where he was an omega), Hux was much more vocal, telling his mate to “put a baby in him” and other such ridiculous lines he’d first heard in a bad holoporn - but this?  This was real. _Ren_ was real.  

Hux thought of the way Ren had looked when Hux had asked him so, the way Ren had looked when Hux had so casually told him he hated him, the way Ren had looked when he’d said: “I love you.”

The way he’d looked when Hux had said “yes.”

Hux came with a shout, Ren’s tight grip the only thing keeping him from flopping bonelessly onto his stomach.

“Was it good?” Ren asked a moment later.

A weary sigh was all Hux could manage.

Ren huffed out a laugh.  One of his hands released Hux’s hip before moving to his oversensitive cock.  Hux drew in a shuddering breath as Ren trailed his fingertips down the length of it, then gently squeezed his knot.  Hux gasped, inwardly cursing nature for giving alphas such a long refractory period. It was a shame he’d have to wait quite some time before he could fuck Ren in return.    

Ren released him then, replacing his grip on Hux’s hip before increasing the speed and intensity of his thrusts.

“Come on, Ren.” Hux said.  “Let me feel your knot.”

“Soon,” Ren panted. “The knot’s coming.  Hux, I - _ahhhh..._ ”  Sure enough, Hux could feel Ren’s knot expanding within him as he came.  Hux moaned sympathetically and Ren collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily.  The weight of him was as comforting as it was crushing.

Once Ren’s breathing had returned to normal, he drew back, pulling Hux up with him so he could turn them both onto their sides without pulling on his knot.  Ren’s breath tickled the hairs on the back of Hux’s neck as he reached around him to wipe at the mess he’d made on the sheets.

“Wow.  That’s a lot.”

Hux laughed.  “You’re disgusting.”

Ren spoke softly into his ear.  “And you’re too good for me.”

 Hux melted at the praise, unbidden tears welling up as Ren unknowingly finished out the last part of Hux’s fantasy.  Ren wiped those tears away with the same hand he’d used to smear Hux’s cum, but Hux was too exhausted to care.

 Ren was still whispering to him long after he’d fallen asleep.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me @ ninpotato.tumblr!


End file.
